The Vampire Prince
by Twifan23KD
Summary: Prince edward masen castle is attacked, and carlisle cullen saves edward and brings him to the home in forks WA, where he meets the mysterious Bella Cullen
1. The Teaser

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND IF I DID DO THINK, ID BE WRITEING THIS NO, IF I OWNED TWILIGHT, TWILGHT WOULD NEVER END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

The vampire prince.

TEASER = I'M BELLA CULLEN

Bella Cullen Pov

Sitting on my balcony wacthing the water flow thought the river, a noise invaded my quite time i heard my leader,my creator, my dad Carlise, coming up the drive his wife Esme in the passenger side an his new addition he has saved from trouble.I am Bella Marie Cullen.

My dad is called Carlise Cullen, he has saved me and my family. First with my mother Esme then my sister Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, then my sister Alice then me and then Emmett and now the new addition. All ready hearing my Alice greet the new guest, after climbing down from the balcony. I walked out of my room and down the staircase, I have never talked since the incident that happened 40 years ago still scares my today as it will forever none of my family know none will, The secert behind my eyes is the monster i have become.

Edward mason pov

using my sensitive hearing i heard soft light footsteps descend down the stairs to see a brown haired ,purple eyed beauty. She headed for the girl sitting on the sofa who was introduced as Alice stood and walk towards her and whispered so low i couldn't hear she stopped and glared at me and stormed out of the house the speed was fast but would never beat me i was the vampire prince.

Alice Cullen POV

Bella came down the stairs, her purple eyes visible her power blossomed late but no legends could prove that ,but after one hunting trip we left Bella alone, she didn't mind she even beggedto leave her behind, But when we arrived home she didn't talk since then she hasn't in fact. I missed her she used to be my fave shopping buddy with Rosalie, the family learned to read her face to know what she wants, but other times time times she just hypnotized us thats right. My sister the hypnotises


	2. The Hunt of Friendship

The Vampire Prince

Chapter 2

Edward Masen pov

Why dose she hate me?. Alice who was still standing walked toward the motherly type figure Esme "make sure she's OK" Esme said in a caring worried voice. Rosalie stood up and walked to Alice and they where both out the door not as quick as the beauty, I heard the small scearms of Alice and Rose "BELLA!!!!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN".

The leader turned to me "Edward i thinks its time you learnt more about us and we learnt about you ok?"

"OK can i ask you a question?" I wanted to ask some one about the girl that ran away form me. "who was that girl that ran away from me" and i called her she stepped in though the door and held me a note out, I took it and read it **_"hello I'm Bella Cullen, You are?"_**I looked up and stared at her i quickly composed my self and said "its nice to me you Bella" nice is that the best you can do Edward while i was scearming at my self i caried on by saying "I'm Edward Masen".

"so you don'ttalkdoyou?" she shook her head no. "OK do you want to go for a hunt" she did a double take of my eyes to see my eyes. But my eyes were golden eyes like the Cullenfamily. She nodded but i saw she had a notebook and a pen poking out her pocket.

Bella Cullen POv

I ran, but Edward kept up with ease i stopped at the bank where i talk to rose and Alice this morning,

**FLASHBACK**

**"BELLS SLOW DOWN" I sat down at the bank of the river, "Bells what happened?" Rosalie sat down next to me, "ill say bells, Rose Edward is immune to Bella's powers like a.......". Alice didn't finish her sentence. If your powers are immune to someone there your mate lucky me, Because...........**

**Rosalie shots fire and is the only vampire ever who is actually at human tempture and she is still cold to Emmett and Emmett is tracker and if Rosalie is ever goes missing he could never find her using his gift.**

**And Jasper controls emotions but cant control Alice's emotions but we all wish we could, hyper energetic pixie and Alice cant see Jasper's future. **

**But i cant hypnotzie Edward great but Edward might not be gifted.**

**END OF FLASBACK**

Edward sat down next to me, I pulled the notebook and pen out of my pocket an wrote.

**" so are you Gifted? " **i showed him the note, i didn't know what to aspect but i hope he wasn't not that i dont want a mate I'm just better of on my own i would've left my family years ago if it weren't for my mother and her caring nature or my dads companionship or Jasper's control or Emmett's childlike humour or Alice's hyper energy or Rosalie's Desiree.

he nodded at me, i wrote another note** "OK what do you do?"**

He was a bit shy to answer, "I can read every ones mind aspect yours" He looked down .That wasn't the answer i wanted but ill take it just the same, i might have someone to love to share to be happy with. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him, He Hugged back after being shocked. After notes and notes i knew some things about him after that we deiced to have a running competitionhe was very fast. After who could take down the biggest mountain lion i realised i was the happiest Ive been in ages it felt nice to be Turely happy.


	3. Music Can Bring Us Closer

**_Hey long time no update well it another very short writeing long chapters a harder than they look. please review and please can you try my new story the cullen's new allies_**

* * *

BELLA POV

I heard faint sounds of a guitar strumming in the next room. I rose from the bed i was sitting on and walk to the next room to see Edward completely focus **(A/n: i know Edward usually plats piano but 1 i wanted it to be different and two can Carry a grand piano on their back i know hes a vampire but still) **on the piece he was playing and started to sing softly.....

_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come  
To those who wait_

Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end

If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone  
You could love?

'Cause everything that brought me here  
Well, not it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love

Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know

This is where it all begins  
So tell me it will never end  
I can't fool myself  
It's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Show me that good things come  
To those who wait

i was chocked it was amazing who could ever sing like that, he put his head in his head i step forward his head up jerked up "im sorry i didn't mean to disturb you" i shock my head and walked to his desk i picked a piece of paper up a wrote on it with a pen and i sat on his bed he was sitting on i handed it to him.

Edward pov

i took the paper and in fine handwriting it said _**"why are you sorry it was amazing" **_i looked at her she sent me a shy smile. Did she really think that i had to ask "do you play?" he schook her head that surprised me. "what do you play?" i handed her back the paper she took it and wrote on it _**"flute and piano "**_, "who i ever get to hear?" i know it sounded desperate but i couldn't help it i had too know. she gave me back an answer _**"Only if you play and sing again" **_, "i promise" she smiled and nodded and left the room i knew what song to sing but that the problem did i have the guts to sing it.


	4. Are Life Changing Talk

Attention im sorry its not an update but i will be making a Imprint story and any twilight fan or you dont have to be is allowed to enter to be a wolves imprint the available wolfs are =

Paul

Seth

Brady

Collin

Embry

And Maybe extra when thought of any suggestions on the wolves are welcome

the template from application to be a imprint

**Name: **_(this an example of a character already in the story) Jacory Storm_

**Age:**_(please be 14-21) 15 _

**Birthday:**_ 7th November_

**Looks like:**_Layered Curly Black Hair with green eyes slightly Tanned_

**Pearsonality:**_ Sarcastic, Tomboyish, Friendly_

**Werewolf:**_ (a made up one)_

**History:**_moved from England a year ago has two brothers and loves to play fight with them (please make yours be more descriptive please)_

_I do Hope You Enter and please send your Application Private Messaging or Review!!!_

_Thank You.....................TwiFaN23JD_


	5. The Story Of Bella

A New chap to Celbrate New moon realse

And remember i dont write if you dont review

oh and thanks to sexynerd for reviewing on the last chapter...........Later TwiFAN23JD

* * *

Edwards POV

I was hunting with the Cullen Brothers, Jasper and Emmett. I deiced it was time to get some back round information on Bella Cullen. I Caught up with Emmett who was tormenting a bear "Hey Emmett?" "yeah" HE jumped and land behind the bear. "Has Bella always not talked?" he looked up at me he smirked "Getting some info Eddy" I snarled at him, he Laughed and pounced on the bears back "well? Emmett" he laughed once more "No she used to talk but just ed stopped" he shrugged and bit into the neck of his kill. I thought about it some more i heard the story in Emmett's mind.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey Bells wanna come hunting we all going?" Rosalie asked a reading Bella. "no thank you guys I'm going to read" Bella said not taking her eyes of her book. "Please Bella" Alice Begged. "no Alice if Bella wants to stay behind she can " Esme Said using her mothers voice. Alice stuck her tongue out playfully Bella did the same back.**_

_**5 hours later the cullens came back to a silent,haunted,upset bella she was never the same.**_

What happened to her i lost my self in thought i don't know but im a gonna find out the mystery of.........................

BELLA CULLEN


	6. The message

Hey people, its been ages since i was on this account as I lost the details for it... Since I'm now able to log onto this account i was thinking of picking up my story's again but I no longer have any of my original files as my laptop died of death and I now have a different laptop and should be getting a new writing programe nut i need help to decide which stories to continue or to start something ne


End file.
